<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth, Lie and everything inbetween by UnproblematicMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063326">Truth, Lie and everything inbetween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe'>UnproblematicMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, intended misunderstandings, top crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not easy to deceive the Prince of Hell. Luckily Crowley learnt from his favourite angel that the truth, delivered thoughtfully, can be far more powerful than a lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top Crowley Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth, Lie and everything inbetween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is me being funny (or trying to at least ;) ). Warning, there still is smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley stumbled into his flat. His usually perfect hair was dishevelled, the expensive clothes in disarray, his cheeks red and his forehead damp with sweat. Exhausted, he was about to get himself a drink when behind him someone cleared their throat.</p><p>He swung around towards the source and froze. In the door to his study stood Beelzebub, Prince of Hell. Her brows were raised and she looked him up and down.</p><p>“What in the name of Satan happened to you?” she asked before he even had a chance to offer a greeting.</p><p>“Ah, erm, uh, Lord Beelzebub,” he stuttered. “To what do I owe the pleasure? The – unannounced – pleasure?”</p><p>“I had a question about your annual report – your handwriting is a mess by the way,” she said. “But now I’m more interested as to why you are in this state.”</p><p>She gestured over his body and he swallowed heavily.</p><p>“Ah… that…, erm, you see,” Crowley desperately looked for the right words. “I… got into a fight with an angel.”</p><p>“A fight?” Beelzebub asked, surprised. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Crowley nodded dramatically. “A very, very serious fight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m telling you, angel,” Crowley slurred, staring into his wine glass. “It’s ‘Pennybags’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nonsense.” Aziraphale drunkenly shook his head. “’Moneybags’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah,” Crowley said. “Mr. Monopoly’s real name is ‘Rich Uncle <strong>Pennybags</strong>’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Firstly, ‘Rich Uncle’ doesn’t qualify as a real name,” Aziraphale said. “And secondly… it’s ‘Rich Uncle <strong>Moneybags</strong>’.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure, Aziraphale.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just like you were sure he wore a monocle?” Aziraphale chuckled smugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, yeah, you were right about that,” Crowley admitted. “But during my failed quest to prove you wrong on this, I read everything Google had to give about Mr. Monopoly, thus learning his real name.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wouldn’t be the first time, your memory failed you.” Aziraphale pursed his lips and cast Crowley a haughty look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley narrowed his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you willing to bet?” he asked darkly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You fought an angel? I take it you taught him a lesson?” Beelzebub asked, cold pleasure on her face.</p><p>“You can say that,” Crowley nodded with a grin. “I mean he could have just given up. Acknowledge my superiority. But no…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You see, Crowley,” Aziraphale pontificated. “I don’t need this Google of yours. I have plenty of books on games and their history which will tell us that… what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With wide eyes and an open mouth Aziraphale stared into ‘Popular Games of the 20<sup>th</sup> century’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell us that I am absolutely right?” Crowley grinned.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“…he just had to be difficult about it.”</p><p>“Quite typical for that Holy lot, isn’t it?” Beelzebub laughed and asked, “Hard fight?”</p><p>“Not gonna lie,” Crowley said. “He wasn’t making it easy…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This is not fair.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How is that not fair, Aziraphale?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, it just… isn’t?” Aziraphale was adorable when he was pouting. He was of course always adorable, but the way his plump pink bottom lip protruded was irresistible. Unable to help himself, Crowley let his finger tenderly flick across it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, angel, you accepted the bet,” Crowley said while placing a hand at Aziraphale’s neck. “Pay up.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never easy with those annoying angels,” Beelzebub said, almost sympathetically.</p><p>Crowley grinned at her, his fangs showing. “You can say that. The stubborn bastard resisted for quite while! But at one point he just had to go down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally Aziraphale accepted that he would not be able to wiggle out of this. Keeping his gaze fixed on Crowley’s eyes, he sank to his knees and unbuttoned Crowley’s trousers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“These arrogant Whitewings think us below them,” Beelzebub said. “Good for you to turn the tables.”</p><p>“Oh, it <strong>was</strong> good!” Crowley confirmed.</p><p>“I can imagine,” Beelzebub said. “Lucky you. Must have been satisfying.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crowley groaned at the sight of his cock stretching Aziraphale’s soft lips. Full of love and trust Aziraphale’s large blue eyes looked up at him as the angel began to cover his betting debts. At first his movements were shallow, but he took Crowley in deeper with every bob of his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the tip of Crowley’s cock hit the back of Aziraphale’s throat, they both moaned. Crowley loudly, with his head thrown back in pleasure; Aziraphale muffled, with his nose buried in Crowley’s pubic hair. The vibrations it sent through Crowley’s body broke the demon’s fragile patience. Involuntarily he pulled Aziraphale’s curls harshly, now unable to stop himself from guiding the angel up and down his cock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale obediently went with it, allowing Crowley to fuck his mouth and use him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Absolutely! You have no idea <strong>how</strong> satisfying,” Crowley said, dreamily staring into the distance, before reminding himself where he was and who was with him.</p><p>“So, what else?” Beelzebub asked, eager to hear more.</p><p>“Erm, yeah,” Crowley said. “After I brought him to his knees, it was easy to pin him down.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crowley circled his fingers around Aziraphale’s wrist as he pressed him into the carpet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I really liked the entrée,” Crowley purred. “So much that I’ll have to speed up the main course.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His snapped his fingers and Aziraphale gasped as demonic magic opened him up, preparing him for what was to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Objections?” Crowley asked lowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not a single one, my dear,” Aziraphale whispered, his own dripping erection trapped between their stomachs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crowley pressed their lips together and Aziraphale yielded to the kiss while Crowley entered him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“I basically hammered him into the floor. You could say I straight out impaled him.”</p><p>“Oh, that must have been a great feeling!” Beelzebub’s eyes glittered with delight as she spoke.</p><p>“Fantastic!” Crowley said with a broad grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Being gentle was no longer an option when Aziraphale begged so prettily for more beneath Crowley. Hard and fast Crowley slammed into his angel’s pliant body, taking his pleasure roughly. Aziraphale moaned with every thrust, each sound encouraging Crowley more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale’s wrists were beginning to bruise where Crowley gripped them, but neither of them cared. If anything they both welcomed the dark red bracelet, forming on Aziraphale’s light skin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It did not take long for Crowley to climax deep inside Aziraphale, marking his lover’s inner walls with his lust. Aziraphale, already close from the permanent attacks on his sweet spot, was pushed over the edge by the hot semen, filling him, and came untouched with a wail.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I take it he won’t be any trouble from now on?” Beelzebub asked.</p><p>“Let’s just say, he won’t get up anytime soon,” Crowley smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale was barely conscious when Crowley carried him to his bedroom. Crowley shook his head at the mess in the angel’s chamber and removed the dust and the books from the bed with a miracle. Carefully, he lowered Aziraphale to the mattress, tucking him in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See you soon, angel,” he whispered and pressed a tender kiss to Aziraphale’s reddened cheek. Quietly, he closed the bedroom door and left the bookshop as the sun cast its dying light on the pavement.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Good job, Crowley,” Beelzebub said with an appreciative nod. “Well, since you gave everything for Hell today, I’ll let you off the hook. Just next time write something readable, will you?”</p><p>“Of course, Lord Beelzebub!” Crowley hurried to say.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to your well-deserved rest then,” Beelzebub said. “Good bye, Crowley.”</p><p>Before Crowley could return the farewell, she was gone. With a snap of his fingers, a glass of whiskey appeared in Crowley’s hand and he sauntered into his living room. Sighing in relief, he sank onto his sofa and smiled to himself as he swirled his drink.</p><p>“Well-deserved indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>